CP - October, 2387
This page chronicles posts #17011-17130 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2387. *CP - September, 2387 *CP - November, 2387 Earth Plots First Week In highschool, LINCOLN TREDWAY is the quarterback and working on a student council election when a cheerleader named Brie (NPC) seeks him out. She flirts with him and explains if he wants to win he needs to be popular and he can get that way with her. At the school dance, LINCOLN and Brie (NPC) get closer and dance really sexy. She plants ideas in his head she will do physical things with her if he is nice. LINCOLN is back home on the weekend and gets a communication from KARYN DAX-WOLFE about not calling and he apologizes before they finalize her trip to Earth to come see him. Second Week Preparing to leave for James’ wedding, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE talk about his troubles accepting a Cardassian into the family before they make love. Cardassia Plots Third Week On the planet, CYDJA DAMAR-BERN is preparing to get married to her long time sweetheart James when QUESTA DAMAR comes in to see her and talks about the wedding and the trip to Earth Cydja/James will be taking for more schooling. Later, at the after party, SHAWN MUNROE is catching up and dancing with MINIYA MUNROE, LALI MUNROE, and KALILI MUNROE before REBECCA WOODS and QUESTA come over to talk. Things are interrupted when MERIK EVEK comes to ask Miniya for a dance and KEIKO MUNROE persuades Shawn to agree (October 17, 2387). Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to check out things herself, KATAL UNA seeks out SITO MARIN and gets a tour of Benjamin’s new school. She likes what she sees and feels it will be a good place for her son to learn. KATRIONA NEBRISI has moved into the apartment beside TARA VONDREHLE’s after Tara was able to pull some strings. She visits with her and they find out even more about their past and similarities. MARCUS WOLFE is at the school to pick up BENJAMIN WOLFE and they talk about his new school and what he likes. Benjamin then asks if he has to see a counsellor and his father agrees it would be for the best. TARA invites MARCUS over to her place and surprises him with real Terran ingredients to make pizza together before they fool around. BENJAMIN goes back to school and gets into a class discussion about the meaning of history and past events which worries SITO because he explains nothing matters. Third Week Still worried about marriage, KATAL UNA brings up some of her concerns about CARILL SAVOI and their future together. He explains that he doesn’t plan on leaving her and even if he should die they cannot be so fatalistic. KATAL then seeks out MARCUS WOLFE to talk to him about Benjamin and make sure the boy can come over for the weekend. BENJAMIN WOLFE continues to do well in school and debates some with SITO MARIN about the Dominion. KATAL comes to pick him up and gets some more updates on Benjamin’s progress. When MARCUS seeks out TARA VONDREHLE with the news he has the weekend free, she offers they should be spontaneous and go to Risa – something he agrees to do. Qo'noS Plots First Week En route to their new location, MIRAAL and KORF (THIDOS FARI) start to open up a bit more to the other as she explains that her parents and family is dead. She doesn’t want things to be botched up but he explains he won’t be a hindrance. Finally finding the right spot, MIRAAL goes to the colony surface with KORF (THIDOS) and finds the Romulan Senator Kortek. Luring him in under the guise of being a hooker, they go back to a shady area and Korf stuns him. Second Week Finally having the Romulan Senator Kortek on the shuttle, MIRAAL and KORF (THIDOS FARI) interrogate him and get the name and locations of the other two in hopes they can find them and make an exchange. Risan Plots Third Week Finally on the planet, MARCUS and TARA enjoy some time on the beach and she explains all the things she wants to do there while they manage to get their first pictures together. Fourth Week For their last night on Risa, MARCUS WOLFE and TARA VONDREHLE go onto a boat and just spend some time together. She has a fancy dress on and they take some photos before talking about the stars. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Becoming annoyed by the way of things, mCYDJA DAMAR confronts mERON BERN about assigning mSiyal and mDarin to all the major tasks. He explains his side and agrees to keep Cydja’s people out of mSiyal’s wanton gaze. Fourth Week Hoping to see what mCELAR BERN was all about, mSIYAL REMARA finds the boy drawing on the walls. When mCelar pulls out some of her hair, however, she gets upset and pushes him down, causing the boy to have a fit. #10 October, 2387 #10 October, 2387 #10 October, 2387